I was unable to find a satisfactory way of securing my reading glasses against loss, premature wear, and breakage. Holders didn't help my absent mindedness when I forgot to use the holder. Tethers went around my neck which I found to be obtrusive and uncomfortable. Holders required repeated folding and unfolding of the eyeglasses and resulted in premature failure of the hinges. Necklace type tethers resulted in snags and tugs and bumps that caused breakage usually at the hinges. I tried tethering my eyeglasses to my clothing by the temples (earpieces) of the eyeglasses. This also stressed the hinges and resulted in premature breakage. I decided to try tethering to the frame of the eyeglass near the hinge (frame extension) which is relatively strong. This worked well. I then devised a tension actuated removable, reusable, gentle, and secure tether which I could easily add or remove from any of my reading glasses. I have never seen anyone else using this method nor have I so far found any patent for such a tether. The patents I have so far reviewed described holders and not tethers. Also the patents I have so far reviewed even when they describe additions to the eyeglasses are attached to the temples (ear pieces) of the glasses and not to the frame of the eyeglasses. The term ‘frame’ is often used to refer to the eyeglasses body including the temple. The frame as I use it refers only to the frame front, the part that holds the lenses and rims and eye wire if any.